7 Majou in Kuoh
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Sebuah legenda buku tua yang sudah tersimpan disebuah Academy Kuoh mengatakan bahwa disetiap generasi dalam setiap tahunya disekolah tersebut akan tercipta sebuah keajaiban dimana munculnya kekuatan dari 7 penyihir di 7 orang siswa perempuan disekolah tersebut dan hanya 1 pria yang menjadi alpha dari ketujuh penyihir tersebut. Bagaimana kisahnya?


**Happy Read.**

 **Ost op: Diamond (WEAVER)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Present.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.7 Majou In Kuoh.

 _Summary:_

 _Sebuah legenda buku tua yang sudah tersimpan disebuah Academy Kuoh mengatakan bahwa disetiap generasi dalam setiap tahunya disekolah tersebut akan tercipta sebuah keajaiban dimana munculnya kekuatan dari 7 penyihir di 7 orang siswa perempuan disekolah tersebut dan hanya 1 pria yang menjadi alpha dari ketujuh penyihir tersebut._

 _Bagaimana kisahnya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter I (First Kiss)_

Pagi hari dikota kuoh tempat dimulainya berbagai macam aktifitas oleh para penghuni kota tersebut dan dibagian deretan perumahan elit kuoh atau lebih tepatnya disebuah trotoar jalan terlihat dua sosok bersurai putih dan pirang sedang berjalan bersama dan jika diperhatikan dengan seksama maka dapat diketahui bahwa mereka berdua juga seorang siswa sekolah saat melihat seragam yang mereka kenakan kembar.

"Jadi kau harus membuat sebuah klub dan klub tersebut harus menjuarai lomba antar klub yang diadakan setiap acara festival tahunan sekolah kita agar kau bisa menang menjadi ketua Osis Vali?" Ucap salah seorang siswa yang bersurai pirang kepada pemuda disampingnya yang bernama Vali tersebut dengan nada malas.

"Ya tepat sekali Naruto, oleh karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membuatkan klub" Balas Vali membuat Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Aku malas Vali, kau tahu sendirikan predikatku dan pandangan para murid sekolah terhadapku? Mungkin mereka semua berpikir 'Brandalan macam Naruto mau membuat Klub?' bahkan yang paling buruknya tidak ada satu siswa maupun siswi yang akan masuk klubku Vali" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan nada malas membuat Vali yang berada disebelahnya menatapnya sesaat.

"Memang Naruto terlihat seperti berandalan" batin Vali melihat tampang Naruto yang dikedua telinganya dihiasi anting hitam, baju dikeluarkan dan tidak dikancingkan memperlihatkan kaos orange dalamanya, namun kemudian Vali tersenyum kecil, "Tenang saja kawan, aku tahu siapa yang pertama kali akan masuk klubmu" sambung Vali membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung, sedangkan Vali hanya tersenyum misterius kearah Naruto.

"Kau ingat gadis pirang yang sering mengintipmu diam diam itu?" Desis Vali pelan kearah Naruto yang terdiam sesaat mencerna kalimat Vali barusan namun tidak sampai beberapa detik Naruto langsung menatap Vali tidak percaya.

"Kau mau aku memasukkan penguntit itu?" Ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan Vali.

"Dia cocok untuk menjadi anggota pertama klubmu Naruto dan juga kau dan aku tahukan bahwa gadis tersebut menyukaimu" Balas Vali sambil menepuk nepuk bahu Naruto yang hanya mengehal nafas pasrah melihat tingkah temanya sedari bayi tersebut.

"Sebegitu inginyakah dirimu mengalahkan Grayfia dalam memperebutkan tahta ketua Osis Vali?" Ucap Naruto lesu sedangkan Vali hanya mengangguk penuh keyakinan bahkan Naruto bisa melihat background ombak dibelakang Vali.

"Tentu Naruto, Tahta ketua Osis bagiku adalah sebuah impian dan juga tujuanku dimasa sekolah kita ini adal-!"

Perkataan Vali terhenti saat melihat sahabat pirangnya itu sudah bermeter meter didepanya meninggalkanya beragumen seorang diri bagaikan orang gila :v.

"Kau kejam sekali Naruto" Batin Vali miris, kemudian mengejar Naruto.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit berjalan akhirnya Naruto dan Vali sampai didepan sebuah sekolah elit kuoh yang dirinya dan Naruto tempati sampai beberapa tahun kedepan untuk menuntut ilmu, namun tidak sampai dua langkah Naruto dan Vali menghentikan langkahnya saat tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka sudah ada sosok perempuan bersurai putih dengan beberapa kunciran menatap remeh Vali.

"Sudah siap untuk kalah dariku Vali?" Ucap perempuan tersebut membuat persimpangan tercipta didahi Vali saat mendengar kalimat meremehkan dari rivalnya tersebut.

"Dalam mimpimu Grayfia justru aku yang akan menang karena Naruto telah membuat klub!" Balas Vali dengan nada bangga sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan 'What the fuck?' Dan dibalas Vali dengan pandangan 'Its okay' membuat Naruto sweatdrope seketika.

Grayfia yang mendengar perkataan Vali kemudian memandang Naruto sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kembali kearah Vali namun jika diperhatikan maka terdapat rona pink tipis dikedua pipi Grayfia saat memandang Naruto.

"berandalan macam dia akan membuat klub? Kurasa tidak akan ada yang mau bergabung Vali" Ucap Grayfia sambil menatap remeh Vali.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Grayfia dan persiapkan mentalmu untuk kekalahanmu" Ejek Vali kemudian meninggalkan Grayfia yang hanya menatapnya kesal.

Setelah meninggalkan Grayfia, Vali dan Naruto kembali melangkah menuju kelas mereka berdua yang memang untuk tahun kedua ini mendapatkan kelas yang sama.

"Kupikir apa yang dikatakan gadis tadi itu benar Vali, siswa yang dicap berandalan sepertiku ini tidak akan ada siswa lain yang akan merespon" Curhat Naruto membuat Vali menatapnya sok prihatin namun langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Naruto akibat tindakanya barusan.

"Percaya diri saja Naruto maka kau akan mendapat anggota banyak" Ucap Vali dengan sebuah benjolan yang menghiasi kepalanya akibat jitakan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tidak disadari oleh keduanya bahwa tidak jauh dari tempat Vali dan Naruto berjalan atau lebih tepatnya dibagian persimpangan koridor kelas terdapat seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang mengintip kedua pemuda tersebut atau lebih tepatnya gadis tersebut hanya memperhatikan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" Bisik gadis tersebut pelan.

 **-oOo-**

Telolet!

Om!

Telolet!

Suara bel sekolah yang terlampau aneh bahkan membuat Naruto memasang wajah poker face saat mendengar suara bel biadab tersebut namun semua hal tersebut dirinya sampingkan karena untuk waktu ini dirinya dan juga Vali akan fokus membahas tentang dirinya membuat sebuah klub dan merekrut gadis penguntit Naruto sebagai anggota pertama.

"Jadi bagaimana cara kita menemui gadis tersebut?" Tanya Naruto kearah Vali yang sedang memasang pose berfikir dan tidak lama sebuah lampu tercipta dari ketiadaan diatas kepala Vali pertanda mahluk tersebut telah mendapatkan ide.

"Kudengar dengar gadis tersebut berasal dari kelas XI-C Naruto, coba kau temui dia sehabis ini" Ucap Vali membuat Naruto menatapnya malas.

"Aku menolak" Balas Naruto datar dengan pandangan malas kearah Vali yang sudah memasang wajah baby facenya malah membuat Naruto ingin merassengan wajah Vali seandainya dalam fic ini dirinya menjadi ninja udik bertemu iblis cabai kuoh :v.

"Ayolah Naruto demi sahabatmu sedari kecil ini, apakah kau tidak ingat saat masih kecil kau sering menindasku dengan merebut permenku, memasukkan kaki seribu kedalam celana dalamku, mendorongku kekubangan, dan kali ini aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu sekali, anggap saja sebagai balas budimu Naruto" Curhat Vali mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya :v dengan wajah melas kearah Naruto yang menatapnya iba kali ini dan bangga karena dulu saat kanak kanak telah berhasil mendominasi Vali :v.

"Ugh! Baiklah" Desis Naruto pelan membuat Vali menatapnya senang.

"Kau yang terbaik Naruto!" Ucap Vali sambil meninju bahu Naruto pelan, kemudian Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju tujuannya sekarang yaitu kelas gadis penguntit tersebut.

"Mungkin aku akan menyesali keputusanku ini kedepannya" Batin Naruto sambil terus melangkah.

Tidak lama berkeliling mencari kelas tujuanya akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan XI-C.

"ini dia kelasnya" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian memasuki kelas tersebut membuat sisa penghuni kelas hening seketika karena seorang Naruto yang terkenal berandalan memasuki kelas mereka.

Naruto mengabaikan tatapan mereka semua kemudian dirinya menatap seisi kelas dan menemukan targetnya yaitu seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang yang sedang membaca novel dengan damai bahkan sangking fokusnya gadis itu membaca sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah berada disampingnya menatapnya dalam diam karena bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana.

"Yo!"

Hanya kalimat singkat itulah yang bisa Naruto keluarkan untuk mengambil perhatian dari gadis yang sedang fokus membaca tersebut.

Gadis yang sedang membaca tersebut menolehkan kepalanya saat ada yang memanggilnya namun saat melihat siapa sang pelaku pemanggilan dirinya melebarkan kedua irisnya karena tidak percaya yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Naruto membuat rona merah seketika menyebar diwajahnya.

"N-naruto-kun?" Gagap gadis tersebut malu malu.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Ucap Naruto pelan sok polos dihadapan gadis tersebut padahal sebenarnya dirinya tahu bahwa gadis tersebut telah sering menguntitnya.

"Um" balas gadis pirang tersebut singkat.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Ucap Naruto to the point membuat gadis dihadapanya itu terdiam sesaat dan bisik bisik siswa kelas yang mulai bergosip ria akibat kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Naruto mengajak sang gadis pendiam macam Asia keluar?"

"Mungkin mereka akan jadian"

"Kyaa sang preman dan gadis pendiam menjalin kasih, seperti film yang sering kutonton saja"

Suara bisik bisik kelas yang sangat terdengar jelas dikedua telinga Naruto dan didahi Naruto sudah banyak tercipta perempatan akibat mendengar bisikan antar siswa tersebut kemudian dengan wajah garang Naruto menoleh kearah siswa kelas kemudian mempelototi mereka khas pelototan ibu ibu antagonis dalam serial sinetron indonesia dan fuala kelas tersebut langsung sunyi menyamai kuburan membuat Naruto tersenyum puas kemudian kembali menatap gadis yang bernama Asia tersebut.

"Bagaimana nee Asia?"

Asia tersentak kecil saat Naruto memanggil namanya dengan nada lembut membuat sebuah perasaan senang muncul dihatinya kemudian dengan pelan dirinya mengangguk membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Gadis ini ternyata manis juga" Batin Naruto sesaat kemudian dirinya melangkah meninggalkan kelas dengan Asia yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Naruto akan mengajak Asia menuju taman belakang sekolah sebab Vali sudah menunggu disana namun karena jarak dari kelas gadis ini menuju kesana lumayan jauh, harus melewati katin dan turun menuju lantai bawah sekolah.

Namun sebuah kejadian tak disangka sangka terjadi saat dirinya dan Asia turun ditangga sekolah, Asia yang melangkah turun kakinya terkilir membuat dirinya hilang keseimbangan dan berteriak karena terjatuh membuat Naruto yang berada dibawahnya spontan menghadap kearah Asia kemudian menangkapnya.

Kyaa!

Bruk!

Naruto melebarkan pandanganya saat merasakan benda kenyal yang sekarang menempel dibibirnya begitu pula Asia yang juga melebarkan kedua irisnya saat melihat dirinya berciuman dengan Naruto, namun sebenarnya bukan hal ciuman yang membuat mereka shock namun...

"Apa apaan ini!"

"T-tubuhku!"

 **-oOo-**

Asia dan Naruto sekarang berada digudang sekolah berdua padahal niat awal mereka adalah menuju taman belakang tempat Vali menunggu namun akibat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu membuat mereka akhirnya menuju tempat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa tubuh kita tertukar?" ucap Naruto heran yang sekarang berada didalam tubuh Asia sedangkan Asia yang berada ditubuh Naruto hanya menunduk dihadapannya.

"Ano Naruto-kun" Ucap Asia pelan membuat Naruto menatapnya, "Sebenarnya aku ini mempunyai kekuatan aneh" Sambung Asia pelan membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Asia barusan.

"Kekuatan aneh?" Ulang Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan Asia.

"Kekuatan dimana jika aku mencium seseorang maka aku akan bertukar tubuh dengan yang kucium" jelas Asia membuat Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Terus bagaimana caranya agar kita kembali seperti semula?" Ucap Naruto membuat Asia terdiam sesaat kemudian menunduk merona, Naruto sedikit meringis saat melihat tubuhnya yang sedang dikuasai Asia merona.

"K-kita harus berciuman kembali Naruto-kun" Cicit Asia pelan yang membuat Naruto mau tidak mau juga ikut merona tipis karena akan berciuman dengan gadis manis seperti Asia.

"Baiklah jika begitu bersiaplah"

Naruto tanpa aba aba langsung memajukan wajahnya kearah Asia kemudian menciumnya membuat Asia melebarkan matanya karena belum siap terlebih yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya adalah Naruto dan juga jika ada siswa yang lewat kemudian melihat mereka mungkin siswa tersebut melihat Asia yang mencium Naruto padahal sebaliknya karena jiwa mereka tertukar.

"Aku kembali!" Ucap Naruto senang saat selesai mencium Asia dan benar perkataan gadis tersebut, dirinya telah kembali seperti semula dan juga hal tersebut membuat sebuah ide muncul dikepala Naruto, "Aku akan membuat klub penelitian ilmu gaib" sambung Naruto pelan yang hanya ditatap bingung Asia.

Sedangkan ditaman belakang sekolah disebuah bangku terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai silver dengan beberapa kaleng minuman disampingnya yang sudah tandas isinya menatap datar kearah lorong sekolah yang menghubungkan taman belakang dengan akademi.

"Dasar kuning bangsat" Batin Vali kesal karena sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga puluh menit, namun tidak lama kemudian dirinya melihat siulet duo pirang yang melangkah menuju kearahnya.

"Yo Vali" Sapa Naruto dengan tampang watados dan Asia hanya menunduk disamping Naruto.

"Sudah selesai kalian Ikkeh ikkehnya?" Cibir Vali yang hanya dibalas tawa tanpa dosa Naruto dan tatapan polos Asia.

"Gomen gomen Vali, aku tadi mendapat kejadian luar biasa soalnya, nanti aku ceritakan pas pulang sekolah dan juga aku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk klubmu itu" Ucap Naruto membuat Vali memutar matanya malas kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"jadi apa idemu Naruto?" Tanya Vali.

"Aku akan membuat klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan jika kau bertanya mengapa aku membuat klub bernama sepertu itu maka penjelasan akan menyusul saat pulang sekolah" Balas Naruto kemudian dirinya mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Asia yang menatap Vali dan dirinya bingung.

"Nah Asia, aku mengajakmu kesini untuk mengundangmu masuk dalam klubku, gimana? Kamu mau?" Tawar Naruto membuat Asia termenung sesaat kemudian merona tipis.

"Satu klub bersama Naruto-kun" batin Asia senang karena akan satu klub dengan pangeran pirangnya dan dengan anggukan kecil Asia membalas perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Nah anggota pertama kita sudah dapatkan" Ucap Vali semangat sambil merangkul pundak Asia dan Naruto.

Tidak jauh dari tempat berkumpulnya kelompok Naruto terdapat dua sosok wanita dan pria yang menatap kearah Naruto dan Vali kemudian Asia.

"Jadi mereka sudah membuat klub, bagaimana rencanamu Grayfia?" Ucap sosok pria bersurai merah yang berada disamping wanita bernama Grayfia tersebut.

Grayfia yang mendengar kalimat dari pria disampingnya mengalihkan pandanganya dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya karena sedari tadi sebenarnya dirinya tidak memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkan Vali dalam perebutan tahta Osis karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan si pirang sialan yang telah membuatnya mendapatkan perasaan aneh seperti ini.

"Masih kupikirkan Sirzech" Balas Grayfia kemudian melangkah pergi menuju ruangan pribadinya diikuti Sirzech dibelakangnya yang hanya menatap wanita didepanya sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

Ya dirinya benci dan dendam dengan Naruto karena mahluk pirang tersebut berhasil merebut hati ketuanya meskipun Naruto entah suka atau tidak pada ketuanya namun karena hal tersebut dirinya mendapat penolakan Grayfia saat ia menyatakan perasaanya beberapa hari lalu dan juga dirinya tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa Grayfia tergila gila dengan Naruto dilihat dari cara wanita tersebut memandang Naruto dan juga sering termenung sendiri kemudian merona saat diruangan pribadinya.

 **-0o0-**

Saat waktu pulang sekolah terlihat dua mahluk ralat dua pria bersurai pirang dan silver yaitu Naruto dan Vali yang sekarang sedang berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah dengan tujuan menuju ruang osis untuk membicarakan tentang pembuatan klub yang akan Naruto buat, tidak lama berjalan dirinya dan Vali sampai didepan sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah papan nama bertuliskan _Osis Room_ kemudian dengan perlahan Vali membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Krieet!

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Vali dan Naruto dapat melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya sambil mengerjakan beberapa dokumen Osis dan disampingnya terdapat seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai wakil ketua Osis.

"Yo Cao cao" sapa Vali sambil melangkah mendekati meja pria yang bernama Cao cao tersebut menghentikan acara corat coretnya pada lembar dokumen osis kemudian menatap kearah Vali.

"ada apa?" pertanyaan simpel dan singkat yang dikeluarkan oleh Cao cao membuat Vali meringis sesaat karena sifat ketua Osis tahun ini sangatlah bahkan jauh dari kata ramah.

"Aku mau meminta rekomendasi izin untuk membuat klub" Ucap Vali to the point membuat Cao cao tersenyum kecil saat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Oh klub yang akan membuatmu mendapat kursiku ini Vali? Baiklah baiklah aku akan mengurusnya dan untuk ruangan kau bisa memakai ruangan kosong disamping lab bahasa" balas Cao cao, sedangkan Vali hanya tersenyum lebar karena akhirnya bisa membuat sebuah klub dan tahta ketua osis akan menanti dirinya.

Kemudian dirinya dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan Osis untuk pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan mulai senja, namun saat diperjalanan Vali teringat sesuatu tentang sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Hey Naruto, aku ingin tahu hal apa yang terjadi saat dirimu dan Asia sedang berduaan waktu istirahat" Tanya Vali membuat Naruto menatap dirinya sesaat kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah Vali aku akan menjelaskanya namun jika kau mengataiku orang gila sehabis mendengar penjelasanku ini maka bersiaplah serial buku tentang pantatmu itu akan aku lenyapkan" Desis Naruto dengan pandangan berkilat tajam membuat Vali meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, "Kau percaya kekuatan Magic Vali?" sambung Naruto pelan membuat langkah Vali termasuk dirinya terhenti dan hanya suara semilir angin yang terdengar sehabis Naruto mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Kau bercanda Naruto?" Tanya Vali sambil menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan datar seolah mengatakan 'Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?' membuat Vali menarik nafas sesaat kemudian menghembuskanya perlahan, "Baiklah memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto?" sambung Vali.

"Asia mempunyai sebuah kekuatan unik Vali, dimana saat dirinya berciuman maka jiwa orang yang diciumnya akan tertukar dengan jiwanya" Ucap Naruto membuat Vali terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"memang terdengar aneh namun aku percaya padamu Naruto dan besok aku akan membuktikannya dengan mencium Asi-!"

Jtak!

"aduduh! Apa apaan Naruto!" ringis Vali kesakitan saat mendapat jitakan kasih sayang Naruto dan sang pelaku jitakan hanya meliriknya bosan.

"Kau kira Asia wanita macam apa yang dengan seenaknya dicium sembarangan orang, sedangkan aku berciuman denganya karena ketidak sengajaan" Ucap Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti Vali yang mengekor sambil mengelus benjolan dikepalanya.

Keesokan harinya mereka seperti biasa akan pergi kesekolah dan sekarang terlihat dua pria dan seorang wanita sedang menatap pintu ruangan yang masih tertutup dihadapanya.

"Nah jadi ini ruangan klub kita" Ucap Vali kemudian membuka pintu ruangan tersebut menampakkan ruangan yang sudah lama tak terpakai dengan debu tebal yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh ruangan dan dus dus dibagian pojok ruangan harus dipindahkan, "nah ayo kita bereskan ruangan ini" sambung Vali kemudian melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut diikuti Naruto dan Asia disampingnya.

Terlihat kelompok klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang sedang membersihkan ruangan klubnya dimulai dari Naruto dan Vali yang memindahkan tumpukan dus dus sisa penghuni klub lama dahulu dan juga Asia yang menyapu ruangan klub.

Naruto yang sedang ingin mengangkat sebuah dus dibagian pojok ruangan tidak sengaja menginjak lantai yang rapuh sehingga menyebabkan keretakan lantai tersebut namun ada hal yang membuat Naruto penasaran yaitu terlihatnya sebuah sampul buku dari celah lantai yang retak tersebut dan dengan penasaran dirinya membuang retakan lantai menampakkan sebuah buku tua dengan sampul tanaman mawar merah.

"Buku apa ini?" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian dengan perlahan dirinya membuka lembar pertama buku tersebut dan tidak sampai beberapa detik membaca Naruto melebarkan kedua iris safirnya.

"I-ini!" Batin Naruto kaget saat mengetahui isi buku tersebut.

Vali yang sudah selesai memindahkan letak kardus begitupula Asia yang sudah selesai menyapu melihat Naruto yang sedang memegang sebuah buku kemudian melangkah mendekatinya.

"Buku siapa itu Naruto?" Tanya Vali kearah Naruto yang menoleh kearahnya sesaat kemudian kembali menatap buku yang berada dihadapanya kembali.

"Asia" Panggil Naruto pelan membuat gadis yang bernama Asia itu tersentak kecil kemudian menatap kearah Naruto yang masih fokus membaca setiap baris tulisan dibuku yang dirinya pegang.

"I-iya Naruto-kun?" balas Asia pelan.

"Mungkin aku tahu tentang kekuatanmu tersebut setelah membaca buku ini dan juga ternyata hal yang paling mengejutkannya adalah kalian semua pemilik kekuatan spesial seperti Asia ada tujuh jumlahnya dan hal tersebut membuatku mendapat ide untuk membuat klub dengan mengumpulkan para pemilik kekuatan spesial ini" Ucap Naruto dibalas tatapan bingung Vali dan pandangan terkejut Asia.

"apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Vali bingung dan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Pemilik kekuatan 7 majou"

 **¤TBC¤**

 **Note:** Ini fic music jadi lebih bagus dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagu ost yang sudah uchida saranin diatas dan dibagian bawah ini biar dapet feelnya :v dan untuk seluruh readers ane ucapkan Arigatou dan Happy Valentine untuk para readers wanita :v

Fb: Rizky iqbal fadhlillah (Fp rambut panjang warna merah sebagian)

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST:** **恋はヒラひらり** **(Goose House)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.7 Majou in Kuoh Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
